


It takes 36 Questions to fall in love.

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathtubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Locked In, M/M, Panic Attack Mention, Questions, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: After returning to Hogwarts for their 8th year, Harry and Draco can't seem to stop fighting, much to the irritation of staff and students alike. Their last fight escalated and Harry and Draco are forced to room together by a pretty angry Headmistress.They will have to stay in their new quarters until they overcome their differences.But it wouldn’t be McGonagall if she didn’t have a plan.To help them achieve this goal (and to save everyone else from going crazy because of them) she gave them a charmed parchment that will ask a series of personal questions.Over the next couple of days they'll learn much more about each other than they could ever have imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta drarryismymuse!  
> I'm really glad I found you! <3
> 
> And also thanks to restlessandordinary for your help here :)
> 
> \--------
> 
> I had great fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it! :)

At first Draco wasn't sure if he should go back to Hogwarts. Why should he go back there at all? He figured he would be hexed every five minutes and he had no energy left to spend on classes and studying sessions. He just wanted to stay in his bed all day and do nothing for the rest of his life. 

 

But then, of course, his mother had to interfere and remind him that he wouldn't have his peace there either. The decision was easy in the end. Getting hexed wasn't as bad as spending the rest of his life with his parents and their desperate attempts to regain the family name. 

 

In hindsight, he really should have chosen the horrendous tea parties and banquets at the Manor. 

 

They were only a few weeks into the new school year when he got in his first fight with Saint Potter. The git had borrowed a book from the library that Draco needed and refused to bring it back in a timely manner. So Draco had asked him if he should teach him to read so that he could possibly bring the book back to the library so other people could also finish their studies. 

 

The second time it happened was because Draco wanted to go to lunch at the same time Potter wanted to leave the great hall. The git had blocked the whole entrance, refusing to step aside to let him in. He demanded Draco move out of the way, ignoring the fact that he couldn't move any further even if he wanted to, because the whole entrance was blocked with other students. Draco had no choice other than to push Potter out of the way so he and the other students could enter the great hall, which earned him a punch from Potter. 

 

The final time it happened, a friendly game of Quidditch between the seventh and eighth years was the reason he and Potter ended up in a heap on the floor, rolling around and trying to hit each other as hard as possible. 

 

This was the moment Granger snapped, she stomped down from the stands and cast a full body bind on him and Potter and levitated them to the Headmistress’ office, lecturing them all the way back to the castle about their behaviour and letting them know that nobody could take it anymore. 

 

Upon reaching the office, she dropped them on the surprisingly soft ground right in front of a shocked Headmistress McGonagall. As Granger continued with her rant, this time directed at the speechless woman in front of them, Draco got the feeling that this wouldn’t end well. 

 

“All right Miss Granger,” the headmistress raised her hand to signal her to stop, but Granger was so absorbed in her rant that she couldn't hear her. “Hermione!” 

 

This did the trick. She stopped and blinked a few times, her whole face redder than Weasley's hair. “Sorry Headmistress McGonagall, we just can't take it anymore. This has to stop and talking with Harry only made it worse! I…”

 

“Yes, Miss Granger. So you said, at length, the last couple of minutes. You can go and join your classmates now, I'll take care of this situation. I've got exactly the right thing for them.”

 

“Thank you, Headmistress. Harry, I'm sorry but you know it's true and I hope you'll understand that I really had no other choice.”

 

As the doors closed behind Granger the Headmistress looked down at them, letting out a loud sigh as she sat down on one of her office chairs. “Okay boys, I'm going to remove these body binds now. However, I want you both to stay silent and not say one word before I've finished speaking. The complaints I get about you two are killing my nerves.”

 

With a flick from her wand the bind was removed and Draco noticed that the surprisingly soft ground he had been dropped on was in fact Potters chest. He jumped up as soon as he could feel his legs again. 

 

“I really thought that you two, especially you two, would have grown up by now and moved past everything that happened the last two years. My hopes were destroyed within a week - after the incident in Herbology, yes Pomona came to me afterwards and told me what happened. Seriously? What eighteen year old behaves like a first year student and shoves POISONOUS Tickle-Whimps down someone’s robes? After that you two continued to anger the whole staff and student body regularly. We even had a meeting about you two! I've got enough to do without your outbreaks, so I’m taking the matter into my own hands now. Let me tell you that this will be your one and only chance to complete your education here at Hogwarts. If this little project fails and you two don't stop fighting you'll have to leave. Do you both understand what I'm saying?”

 

“Yes, Headmistress.”

 

“Yes, Madam.”

 

“Good. You two are dismissed from classes until you finish the tasks I give you. Furthermore, you will no longer live with your houses, instead you'll share one of the private quarters. You will spend at least three days in the quarters, but if you don’t cooperate you will stay there longer. Even one more fight and the two of you will be expelled. You're not allowed to leave your quarters. Dinner will be served there for you, your friends will not be allowed to visit and there will be no post. I'm sorry gentlemen, but you're grounded until you've sorted out your ridiculous behaviour. If you two would follow me now please.”

 

Draco couldn't move, he was sure his jaw was about to hit the ground any second now. Sharing quarters...with Potter? She couldn't be serious! They will kill each other before the day is over. 

 

One small glimpse to his left showed him that Potter was equally shocked about this revelation. Good. At least the git has to suffer too. 

 

“I’ve got better things to do gentlemen. I said follow me, usually you have to move to do so.”

 

Reluctantly, they stood up to follow her out of her office and to the empty private quarters on the third floor. 

 

Once they reached a painting with a stormy landscape the headmistress stopped them. “Here we are gentlemen. These will be your quarters. The room is charmed so that you can't hurt each other with magic; I'll send a sheet with instructions to you tomorrow morning. Potter, I recall that your house elf is currently working in the kitchens, so I'll send him to pack each of your belongings from the Slytherin and Gryffindor quarters and bring them to you. Enjoy your time here, we'll see each other again when you’ve shown considerable improvement” and with that she pushed them through the portrait hole and sealed the entrance behind them. 

 

“This is all your fucking fault Potter,” Draco grumbled as he walked in to examine the place further. He stood in a large room with a sitting area next to a crackling fireplace, a stuffed bookshelf to the left, and a table with two chairs to the right. There were two doors leading out of the room so he walked forward to see where each led.

 

The first door led to a large bathroom with two sinks and a bathtub nearly as large as the one in the prefect’s bathroom. He was about to test the different bath taps when a scream of horror from Potter made him jump. 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!? THEY CAN'T BE FUCKING SERIOUS!” 

 

He jumped up to look at what Potter was fussing about - probably they'd forgotten to deliver his golden throne from Gryffindor common room to his bedroom here. Draco sniggered to himself, until he entered the room Potter was in only to discover it was indeed a bedroom, but it also was the only bedroom, there were no other doors left to explore, and the worst of all, there was only ONE bed in it. 

 

“What the…? No!” He was at a loss for words. He had to share a bed with Potter. 

 

Thankfully a loud bang pulled Draco out of his thoughts before he could have a nervous breakdown in front of the other man. 

 

“Kreacher is here to bring his master’s stuff to his new rooms. Kreacher is glad to see that he is fully clothed and with better company this time. Kreacher remembers the last time he had to visit his master in his bedroom just to find him…”

 

“Yes that's enough, Kreacher. Thank you.” Potter was beet red by now. Draco was sure he had never seen something that amused him this much. 

 

“If the master says so. Shall Kreacher fetch the stuff of master Potter’s lover now?” 

 

“Heaven's sake Kreacher! Malfoy is not my lover! Just bring his stuff here would you?” 

 

With a loud pop the elf disappeared again and Draco couldn't help but to laugh at the expression on Potter’s face. 

 

“Shut up Malfoy! If you hadn't cheated at Quidditch we wouldn't be here!” 

 

“I didn't cheat Potter, it's not my problem that you are too blind to see the snitch right in front of your ugly face!”

 

BANG “Kreacher is back with young Master Malfoy's possessions.”

 

“Thank you, Kreacher.”

 

“The headmistress told Kreacher to instruct the masters to cast a Muffliato over their rooms because the young masters are screaming so loud that they scared passing first years.”

 

“Yes, thank you Kreacher. Anything else she said or are we allowed to sort through our things now?” 

 

“Nothing else Master Potter. Kreacher wishes you both a pleasant night.”

 

He disappeared with a much quieter pop this time and left them alone in their quarters. Draco had the feeling that this whole thing wouldn’t end well. 

 

Potter began to sort his possessions into the few cupboards they had and Draco nearly exploded, “Half of these cupboards belong to me Potter! Don't even think about stuffing them all with your shit!”

 

“Fuck you too, Malfoy.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta drarryismymuse!  
> I'm really glad I found you! <3
> 
> And also thanks to restlessandordinary for your help here :)
> 
> \--------
> 
> I had great fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it! :)

After they'd sorted through their stuff and everything was in their temporary places they ate a quiet dinner together. They managed to kill the rest of the evening without further fights and only sent the occasional death glare at each other, which was already an improvement in Draco's eyes. 

 

When it was time for bed Draco fetched his pyjamas and went to the loo, deliberately blocking it for ages just to rile Potter up. Maybe he would have time to fall asleep before Potter would be calm enough to come to bed. If he was asleep, he wouldn't care if he had to share his bed - as long as Potter was a quiet sleeper. 

 

His plan didn't go as anticipated. He entered the bedroom and found Potter already laying in their bed with a book in his hands. “Have you never heard about something that's called hygiene, Potter? You should at least clean yourself if we have to share this bed. I don't want to get your filth all over me!”

 

“I'm a wizard, Malfoy. I am capable of cleaning myself without a bathroom if someone is clogging the only one we have for nearly an hour. It’s something that came in quite handy while I was on the run last year.”

 

“So, mighty wizard, tell me, have you tried to transform this bed we have into two separate beds or do I have to do all the thinking?” 

 

“Of course I tried you git! I had plenty of time while you were in there wanking. And before you ask, yes I tried everything and as you can see nothing worked.”

 

Draco huffed and stomped over to the bed. “Just for your information Potter I wasn't wanking. I could never do that knowing that you're just one room away. That's kind of a mood killer for me.” He climbed into bed and laid down as far away from Potter as possible without crashing to the floor, “I swear to Salazar if you drool or try to steal my blanket I'll find a way to kill you, Potter! Now turn off the lights; I want to sleep.”

 

“Your wish is my command you git. I hope that I push you out of bed tonight.” He flicked his wand and they were plunged into complete darkness. 

 

“Stop breathing so loud Potter. Are you a mating erumpent?”

 

“I'll definitely not stop breathing Malfoy. Shut up and sleep.”

 

After what felt like hours Draco finally managed to fall into a restless sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic <3
> 
> Also find me on tumblr  
> https://gnarf.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta drarryismymuse!  
> I'm really glad I found you! <3
> 
> And also thanks to restlessandordinary for your help here :)
> 
> \--------
> 
> I had great fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it! :)

Waking up, Draco blinked a few times. 

It was too hot. And something wasn’t right with the light. What was going on? 

 

Draco opened his eyes completely. Taking in his surroundings, the memories came flooding back. Right, wrong room. But why was it so hot? 

 

His brain finally woke up as he felt a huff of hot air brush across his neck and a twitching arm around his middle. Of fucking course the Gryffindor is a cuddler. He looked around to confirm that he at least still lay mostly on his side of the bed. So it was Potter's fault. Again. Startled, he realised that Potter wasn't only cuddling him in his sleep - he could also feel something hard pressing against his back as well. Oh fuck. 

 

He tried to get out of there without waking Potter up, but every time he managed to move even an inch Potter pulled him closer to his chest, pressing his solid dick harder into Draco's back. He couldn't take it any longer. He needed to get away. 

 

“Potter! Fucking let go of me you clingy bastard! I'm overheating and I don't appreciate your dick stabbing my back!” 

 

Potter jumped and finally let go of Draco, “What the fuck Malfoy?” 

 

“Indeed what the fuck! I’m going to take a shower and don't you dare talk to me until I have had something to eat!”

 

As he smashed the door closed behind him he could hear Potter groan loudly. 

 

After a quick cold shower and his usual morning routine, where he tried really hard not to think about the feeling of Potter's length pressing into his back, he sat down at the table and ate his breakfast. 

 

After he finished his plate he went over to an armchair at the fireplace to read the book he picked out yesterday, wondering when they'd hear something from the Headmistress about their tasks. 

 

He didn’t have to wait long. After Potter finished his plate and the table was empty, a letter appeared on it. He stepped over to where Potter was sitting so they could read the message. 

 

Good morning boys, 

I hope you had a good night and that both of you are still alive. 

The following days are meant for you two to learn how to get along. 

Getting to know each other better will help you find the right direction and hopefully bring peace to the rest of us. 

Therefore, I have a task prepared for you. 

Here are the rules:

This parchment will show a question one of you has to ask the other. After receiving a truthful answer, the one of you who asked the question has to answer it as well. 

After that, a new question will appear. 

You have to go through all of the asks. 

The moment both of you have answered every single ask, your door opens again and you are free to leave. 

 

Have fun, 

Minerva McGonagall

 

After they finished reading, the instructions disappeared and new words quickly replaced them. 

 

_1\. Given the choice of anyone in the world, whom would you want as a dinner guest?_

 

“Oh fuck this shit, is she serious? Getting to know each other to get along? How old are we? 5?”

 

“Malfoy shut up and let's get on with it, yes? I really don't want to stay locked up with you longer than necessary.”

 

“Me neither, Potter, but this sounds so stupid that even you should realise this won't work.”

 

Potter sighed, “So Malfoy, with whom would you eat?”

 

“With the bloke that modelled in the latest edition of Witch Weekly. He had a really fine arse, but I don't remember his face ” he sneered. 

 

“Could you please take this seriously?”

 

“I am serious, Potter. Dinner is essential because without it I wouldn't know if he is intelligent enough. There’s nothing more important than having a brain in your head, Potter. Not that you could rely on that.”

 

“Fuck you Malfoy.”

 

“As soon as I'm out of here I will gladly do that. So, tell me your pathetic dinner guest so we can move on to the next question.”

 

Harry scowled darkly at him and said, “Teddy,” without missing a beat. 

 

“Really Potter? We’re talking about people and not the favourite stuffed animal we’ve had since we were chubby, spoiled toddlers.”

 

“Teddy isn't a stuffed animal you git, he's my godson, and your cousin by the way. As soon as I've finished at Hogwarts he's going to live primarily with me. And for your information, I never got spoiled where I grew up. So keep your shit-talking to yourself.” Potter was an angry shade of red now.

 

“How should I know that you call Theodore same as a stuffed animal?”

 

“Wow. At least you know that you've got a cousin. Let's see if your answer was good enough to move on to the next one.”

 

Draco looked down at the parchment and was actually surprised to see a new question appearing. 

 

_2\. Would you like to be famous? In what way?_

 

He couldn't help but laugh hysterically. 

 

“So tell me Potter, would you?” he asked, still laughing. Who the hell was the mastermind that thought of these questions? Potter now looked like he got stomped on by a flock of hippogriffs. 

 

“No.”

 

“No, what? You have to be more precise golden boy.”

 

“No, I fucking don't want to be famous, Malfoy! I hate it! I hate all of it! I always have! I wish I could live in peace just once in my life without journalists or crazy fans following me around! Is that precise enough?” Potter screamed. 

 

“Well you won't have that problem in here. I'm not one of your crazy fans and I won't ever worship the ground you walk on, so there's no point in screaming at me for that you jerk.”

 

“You know what? Fuck off, Malfoy. Answer the question - I want to sleep for another hour.”

 

“No Potter, I don't want to be famous. As a kid I thought I would, but given the events of the past few years, I think I would rather die than see my name in the newspapers more often than it already is.” The honest answer surprised even himself. “Do you want to see what the next question is or do you prefer to just go to bed and ignore it until tonight?”

 

“Let's take a look at the next one and then we'll see.” 

 

They looked down at the parchment. 

 

_3\. Before making a fire call, do you ever rehearse what you are going to say? Why?_

 

“Oh fuck it this is stupid. Good night, Malfoy.” and with that Potter stomped off to bed. 

 

Draco watched him go before he snatched the parchment from the table and shoved it in his pocket. Silently wondering how many questions there would be, he sat down by the fireplace to read again.

 

By the time Potter emerged from the bedroom, dinner was already served and Draco had finished his first book and started a new one. 

 

“Sleeping the whole day is a bad habit, Potter.”

 

“I've slept for maybe an hour or two. Just didn't felt like getting up afterwards.” 

 

Draco watched Potter out of the corner of his eye as he sat down to eat. He looked tired and his hair was even more dishevelled as usual. He never thought it possible but here was the living proof. 

 

After he finished his plate Potter came over to the fireplace to sit down on the other armchair. 

 

“So let's get over with it. What was the question again?” Draco reached into his pocket and gave Potter the parchment “Ah yes. Do you ever rehearse what you would say before making a fire call?”

 

“No Potter, since I first began talking my parents taught me the proper way to communicate with others. I always know what I’m going to say at any time.” Potter had the nerve to snort at that, “What is so funny about that?” 

 

“You clearly forget this every time you talk to me or my friends.”

 

“That’s clearly not my fault. You infuriate me. What about you?”

 

“Oh yes, you infuriate me too.”

 

“That's not what I'm talking about you troll.”

 

He heard a small chuckle and looked over at the other man to see a smile spreading over his face “I know. It's just funny to rile you up Malfoy. No, I don't do that either. I should have a few years back, many things could be different now.” His smile was gone now and something that looked way more intimate was there now. Draco quickly looked away. 

 

“Time for the next question. Give me the parchment Potter.”

 

_“4. What would constitute a “perfect” day for you?”_ Draco read. 

 

“A perfect day? I don't think I've ever had one. Uhm… Eating ice cream and going for a walk through a park? Having someone by my side to laugh with and forget everything else. Yeah I think that would be a perfect day. What about yours?” 

 

“Walking through mother's gardens in summer, and flying. Stargazing through the night until sunrise. Maybe a picnic in between. I haven't done that for an eternity.”

 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped as Potter leaned over to him, for a second Draco thought he could see something in the way the other man looked at him but then Potter coughed and snatched the parchment out of his hand to read the next question. 

 

_“5. When did you last sing to yourself? To someone else?”_

 

Draco felt a blush creeping its way up to his face as he thought about the question. This was one of the last things he wanted Potter to know. But as far as he could tell there was no way out of it. The letter said the next question would only appear if the last one was answered truthfully. 

 

Deciding to get it over with he rushed through his answers as fast as possible. “I sing in the shower and the last time I sang for someone was for my mother when she fell ill a few days before I left for Hogwarts.”

 

“Is she feeling better now?” 

 

Draco expected anything. Except that. Except Potter asking about the wellbeing of his mother. This made something inside him squirm uncomfortably. 

 

For a short time he lost the ability to speak. As his brain caught up he could only press out a short “yes.”

 

“Good. I don't sing. I mean I sing the occasional ‘happy birthday’ and we all sing Celestina at the Burrow on Christmas but otherwise I don't sing and I think everyone is thankful for that.”

 

“Wait. That's it? No making fun of me or anything else dumb?” 

 

“No? Why should I?” Potter furrowed his brows as if he really didn't know what he meant. 

 

“I just told you… never mind, forget it. Give me the parchment would you?” 

 

Brows still furrowed, he gave the parchment back to Draco. 

 

_“6. If you were able to live to the age of 150, or more, and retain either the mind or body of a 30-year-old for the last 60 years of your life, which would you want?”_

 

“Uhm… I think I would take the mind?” Potter said, “magic can do most of the jobs a weak body can't anymore. What could I do with a numb mind and the body of a thirty year old? Yes, I would choose the mind.”

 

That startled Draco. “Well who would have thought that you are capable of thinking so logically? I would take the same, for the same reason. Surprisingly.”

 

“Oy! How dumb do you actually think I am? You can't really be that surprised!” Potter laughed. 

 

He actually laughed. At him. In a friendly way. This shocked him even more than the question about his mother. 

 

“Here, read the next question before I consider my thoughts about your brain,” he said as he handed over the parchment once more. 

 

_“7. ‘Do you have a secret hunch about how you will die?’_ \- Is this serious?” Potter’s face was blank . 

 

“Wow that's tactful… last year I could have answered that without any problems. This year I'm glad that I'm still alive. But I think if I don't die of old age then it will be because someone knows about my past or sees this,” he twitched his arm, “and kills me for it. What about you? I think you're the ‘falling off a ladder and breaking their neck’ kind of person,” he said, trying to lighten the mood, but failed at the attempt. 

 

“I already died,” Potter said with a low voice, “You know when Hagrid carried me out of the forest, I really died there. That has to be enough for the question. I got killed by a dark wizard.”

 

Potter looked so lost that Draco didn't know what to do. He died. He died in the forest to save them all. He even saved Draco’s life that day. Suddenly, he felt like shit because all he had done since they came back was fight against him. 

 

“I never said thank you…” this ripped Potter out of his thoughts, he looked over at Draco with big eyes. Draco reached with shaking fingers for Potter's hand to press it reassuring before he let go again. “Thank you for saving me in the Room of Requirement Potter. I would be dead now if it wasn't for you.”

 

“Thank you for saving us at the Manor. I think we're even. Let's see what the next question is, yeah?” they looked at each other for a few seconds more before Draco plucked the parchment out of Potter’s hand to read the next question. 

 

_“8. Name three things you and your partner appear to have in common.”_ Draco read out loud. 

 

“We have things in common? Well I think we both like Quidditch. We both like walking around outside and we both came out of the war alive. Three things we have in common.”

 

Draco smirked at him “We both like ice cream, we both aren't morning people, and we both saved the life of each other at some point. Looks like we even have six things in common.” Potter sniggered at that. 

 

“What do you think, how many questions should we do today?” Potter asked. 

 

“I don't know… we'll see. Read the next one.”

 

_“9. For what in your life do you feel most grateful?”_

 

“The magic,” Draco said without hesitation. He couldn't imagine his life without the ability to use magic. 

 

“That's not what I thought you would say,” Potter looked surprised at him but before Draco could ask what he would have thought he would say Potter answered the question too, “I'm most grateful for my friends. They stood by my side no matter what. I'm really grateful for them.”

 

Without saying anything about that Draco took the parchment for the next question. 

 

_“10. If you could change anything about the way you were raised, what would it be?”_

 

Potter actually laughed at that. “Does everything count?” he asked. 

 

“I don't think so Potter. But you can try it. We'll see when I've answered”

 

“Okay then I'll go with everything. I would change everything.”

 

“I only would change the way my father taught me to look at things. This whole pureblood pride and ‘we are better than everyone else’ nonsense. I wish I never had to learn all these things. Now that I know better I can't believe I once wanted to become just like him, to make him proud.”

 

Together they looked at the parchment, both wondering if the answer Potter gave was enough. Potter released his breath as the words began to vanish.  

 

The next question appeared and Potter scowled at the parchment in his hands. 

_“11. Take four minutes and tell your partner your life story in as much detail as possible,”_ he read. 

 

Draco thought for a second and then answered the question as thoroughly as he could. He told Potter everything about growing up at the Manor. The days he spent in the garden with his mother or at the library with his father. The things he and Goyle used to do to prank their parents and that he used to chase around the peacocks when he was small until one bit him, and that he’s been scared of them ever since. He told him about his first broom ride in the gardens and that his mother nearly fainted when his father showed it to her. 

 

But he also told him about the time the Dark Lord lived with them, how scared he was for his life and his mother's. The things he had to watch, the things he had to do, and the things they'd done to him. He told him how happy he was that the Dark Lord was gone and that not even the week he had to stay in Azkaban could rid him of the feeling. 

 

As he finished he could feel tears burning his eyes. He paid no attention to the time while he told his story but he was positive that he spoke way longer than four minutes. He felt strange now, as if something very heavy he had been carrying around was taken away from him suddenly. He blinked away the tears and looked over at Potter. He hadn't seemed to mind listening to Draco but now that it was his turn his face looked like stone. 

 

“Can I tell you my part tomorrow? I think I have to sleep on it before I can answer it truthfully.”

 

“Of course. It's late anyways. We should go to bed…” Draco answered.

 

As he stood in the shower he couldn't help but wonder what happened to Potter that made him want to change everything about the way he was raised and why he had to sleep before answering the last question. 

 

Draco emerged from the bathroom to find Potter still sitting in his armchair at the fireplace. 

 

“The bathroom is free now Potter, I'm going to bed.”

 

“Yeah thank you,” was the only answer he got. 

 

Half an hour later Potter came to the bedroom as well. Draco noticed that he actually took a shower today instead of using magic again. Everything smelled like Potter as he settled down next to him, and Draco, much to his own surprise, realised that he kind of liked it - it was earthy with the hint of a sweet flower. Something between them had changed today. 

 

“Malfoy? Are you asleep?” came the voice of Potter some time later. 

 

“Not yet.” 

 

“I think I can answer the question now if you're not too tired to hear it…” 

 

“No, go on.”

 

Potter took a deep breath and began to talk. He told him everything about the muggles he grew up with. The way they treated him even worse than a house elf, about his cousin that made his life even more miserable and the constant emotional abuse he had to endure. He told Draco that he had to sleep in a locked-up cupboard under the stairs until the age of eleven, just to get locked in a room. 

 

He told him that the first time he ever had friends was here at Hogwarts and that he felt at home here more than anywhere else. He told him that the first time he had experienced love and family was when he had first visited the Burrow. He also told him about his godfather, and the year on the run with Granger and Weasley. 

 

Potter’s voice broke when he got to the part in the forest but Draco knew by now what happened there. He felt tears in his eyes again. How could Potter go through a life of hell and still be the one that saved them all? Draco would have gone insane. He also felt a burning rage against the muggles that had treated a kid like that. 

 

A sniff from next to him made him aware that Potter lay there shaking. “Are you alright Potter?” his voice sounded too raspy. 

 

“No. Thanks for listening anyways Malfoy,” his voice broke again. 

 

He didn't know what to do, but deciding he couldn't make things worse than they already were he did the only thing that came to mind. 

 

He scooted over to Potter’s side of the bed and took the shaking man into his arms.

 

Potter stiffened, “What are you doing?”

 

“The only thing I know that helps. But I can go away if you want me to.” It felt awkward holding Potter like this and talking to him at the same time. It made the surreal situation they were in suddenly feel too real. 

 

Draco was about to loosen his grip around Potter but he was pulled back .

 

“No, stay, I mean if you want to. This feels nice… thanks again for listening. I think I feel better now that I've told someone.” 

 

“It's alright. Now let’s go to sleep, Potter. I'm tired.”

 

Potter sniffed again and turned to his side, his head resting on one of Draco's arms, and linked their hands together, then pulled his other arm around him so that Draco found himself suddenly pressed flat against Potter's backside. 

 

Potter didn't seem to notice or care how strange this was. Draco didn't take long to find the courage to relax against him and fall into a deep sleep, filled with Potter's scent and warm embrace. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic <3
> 
> Also find me on tumblr  
> https://gnarf.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta drarryismymuse!  
> I'm really glad I found you! <3
> 
> And also thanks to restlessandordinary for your help here :)
> 
> \--------
> 
> I had great fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it! :)

Waking up in the morning and feeling well rested was something Draco wasn't used to. He also wasn't used to being trapped in Potter's arms while waking up, but after yesterday morning he wasn't quite as shocked. 

 

Carefully, he tried to get out of bed without waking Potter because he had the feeling Potter needed the sleep after yesterday's events - but again he failed, so he gave up and tried to doze a bit longer. 

 

As Potter began to stir next to him he opened his eyes again. Hopefully he would wake up finally, Draco really needed to use the loo by now. And a cold shower - really cold. 

 

“Malfoy?” Potter mumbled 

 

“Did you know that you behave like a Devil's Snare while asleep Potter?”

 

“Oh god I'm sorry,” Potter finally removed his arms from around him and Draco stood up to make a run for the bathroom. 

 

A short time after he sat down to eat breakfast, Potter joined him. Draco didn't fail to notice that something was amiss this morning. He looked over to see Potter staring at his untouched food. 

 

“Okay what's wrong Potter? It's bad enough to be trapped in here, I won't stare at your moping face the whole day too.”

 

“I, uhm…”

 

“Spit it out already so that we can eat in peace.”

 

“Uhm, thank you? I guess? For comforting me yesterday. And sorry for my clinginess in bed, I think. I don't want to make it even worse here for you…”

 

“Don't be dumb, Potter, that's nearly impossible and I'm glad I could help yesterday. At least you didn't stab me this morning,” he winked. 

 

Wait did he really just wink at Potter? What the hell was wrong with him?

 

One look at the burning cheeks of the other man made him forget this. He started to laugh and began to eat again. “Eat Potter, I want to get on with the questions.”

 

After finishing breakfast Draco pulled the parchment out of his pocket to read the next question. 

 

_“12. If you could wake up tomorrow having gained any one quality or ability, what would it be?”_

 

“Uhm, I think I would go with… Uhm, ah yes! I would like to have the ability to master every spell the first time! Imagine how easy OWLs would be then! No more learning. That would be great. What about you?”

 

“I would like to have the ability of healing. I could work at St Mungo’s then and help people. That sounds stupid doesn't it?” this time it was his turn to blush. He really wished he could help people once this year was over. 

 

“No it doesn't,” Potter looked serious, “actually it's better than mine. That's a good ability to choose Malfoy.”

 

He didn't know what to say to that so he just looked down at the parchment to see what was next. 

 

But instead of the next question a longer text appeared. 

 

Hello boys, 

You have completed the first set of questions that were meant for day one. 

As far as I know you're both alive and healthy and that means you're doing great so far. 

I know some of these questions don't make any sense to you, and some others may be very hard to answer. 

Please keep in mind that the whole intention of this is for you to get to better know each other. 

We'll meet again when you're done. 

Make the best of it. 

 

Minerva McGonagall 

 

As they finished reading the next question appeared. 

 

_“13. If you could ask a crystal ball to tell you the truth about yourself, your life, the future, or anything else and it would show you exactly one correct answer, what would you want to know?”_ Potter read. 

 

“Whoever invented this question had lessons with Trelawney.”

 

“She isn't that bad really,” Potter laughed, “she's just a bit special.”

 

“Sure Potter,” Draco laughed “So what would I want to know? There are so many possibilities and so many answers I really don't want to know. I think I would like to know if I'll be a father someday. That's an easy question where I could live with ‘no’ as an answer for the rest of my life.”

 

“So you want kids someday?” 

 

“Yes Potter, as shocking as it might be for you. Maybe I'll adopt one in a few years…” 

 

“Why adopt? Not that I think that's a bad idea but I always thought you'd marry some pureblood girl and have a spoiled little brat with her.”

 

“Ah see, Potter, that's the problem. I won't marry a girl. If I marry at all it would be a guy. And I'm only telling you that because your elf made it clear that you're in the same boat as I am and therefore you won't give me shit about it.”

 

“Oh…” that wasn't the reaction Draco had expected, “Ohhhh!” ah there it was “So you're gay then?” Potter's eyes were huge now. 

 

“Yes Potter,” he laughed 

 

“Oh okay. Uhm back to the question. I hope it's enough but I wouldn't ask anything. I’ve truly had enough prophecies for the rest of my life. And I'm not gay - I'm bisexual. Kreacher just loves drama and he's still mad about the time where I had an unexpected guest this summer and he stumbled in on us while…”

 

“I don't think I need to hear what you and your guest did Potter.” He really didn't want to know, something inside him squirmed uncomfortably, “let's see if your answer was enough.”

 

It was. 

 

_“14. Is there something that you’ve dreamed of doing for a long time? Why haven’t you done it?”_ Draco asked. 

 

“Well I always dreamed of going on vacation someday. Maybe I'll go with Teddy next summer. I think Greece would be nice…”

 

“I have a summer residence in Greece. It's really nice there. You can stay there with Teddy if you'd like to.” Just then he realised what he had said, “Teddy is a Black and I've inherited it from Walburga so I think it would be okay, you know?” Great now he was rambling. 

 

“Uhm sure. That would actually be really nice of you Malfoy. As long as there are no chopped-off elf heads on the walls.”

 

“Where did you get that from?” he asked, surprised that Potter knows the strange family tradition. 

 

“I inherited Grimmauld Place from Sirius. I had a massive fight with that old house until I had gotten all the heads gone.”

 

“You inherited the Black house? It's nearly impossible to give the properties to anyone who isn't a Black. Sirius must have cast some really old magic to trick the house into believing you're one of us. Except for marriage or adoption I've never heard of it going to someone who isn't a Black. That's interesting, I have to look that up as soon as we're out of here.” Draco was fascinated now.

 

“Oh my god you're just like Hermione you know that?” Potter had the nerve to lean back in his chair and dramatically throw an arm over his eyes as he said that. 

 

“I beg to differ Potter. I look way better than her,” Draco smirked, as Potter stared back, gobsmacked. “I would like to visit a muggle museum. My father never allowed it.”

 

“Well, if we can visit your posh house in Greece I will happily visit a museum with you, ” Potter laughed, “I've never visited one before, it could be fun.”

 

“Sure Potter, I'm going to take you seriously on that. Let's see the next one.”

 

_“15. What is the greatest accomplishment of your life?”_ Potter read. 

 

“Well, I'm alive and I didn't lose all of myself on the way. That's my greatest accomplishment so far. And I’ve been here for more than twenty-four hours with you and haven't killed you yet,” he smirked. 

 

“I defeated Voldemort. That was easy. Next one”

 

_“16. What do you value most in a friendship?”_

 

Draco realised that Potter bit his lip while thinking. The sight distracted him so much that he nearly missed Potter's answer. 

 

“I think honesty, and that they call me out on my shit. I really value that.”

 

Draco cleared his throat and willed the blush from his face before saying, “Yes honesty is something I value as well. And the ability to look through my facade. Pansy is great at that. It’s unnerving sometimes - she always knows what I need or think before I even know it. She rarely left my side after the war. I valued that.”

 

As they looked down to read the next question the table filled with food. Draco managed to snatch the parchment away just seconds before a soup bowl landed in exactly the same place. 

 

“Is it already time for lunch?” Potter looked at him, puzzled. 

 

“It seems so. I didn't notice the time passing either… Oh for your information, Potter, I want to take a bath after dinner so if you want to use the bathroom before going to bed you should go first then.”

 

“Yeah sure. Thanks for the warning though.” 

 

They ate lunch and went straight to the fireplace afterwards to answer the next questions.

 

_“17. What is your most treasured memory?”_ Draco read. 

 

“The day Hagrid told me I was a wizard and took me to Diagon Alley. That was the first time I had been truly happy in my entire life.”

 

After everything that Potter told him yesterday he wasn't that surprised. It must have been wonderful and shocking at once for the small boy he was back then. 

 

“Mine is my first memory of my mother and I walking through her gardens. I plucked her some flowers and she told me that she had never seen such a lovely bouquet. I was so proud because of that. My mother loves flowers and she always has the most expensive bouquets in her rooms and I made her the best one.”

 

“That sounds really cute. How old were you?” 

 

“I think I was around three at the time.”

 

“I can't imagine you at that age,” Potter laughed. 

 

“For your information I was a very cute and lovely child, Potter.”

 

“Well I haven't seen any pictures of me so this round goes to you, Malfoy. Let's see the next question.”

 

He looked down at the parchment and his usually tanned face went pale, _“18. What is your most terrible memory?”_

 

Draco gulped. There was no easy answer to that, he had so many of them. He could feel his breath quicken as he thought about it. Feeling the beginning of a panic attack clawing his mind, he closed his eyes to gain back some of his control. Suddenly he felt a hand squeezing his own. 

 

“It's all right Draco. I've got you. You don't have to answer it now,” Potter's soft voice said. 

 

Startled by the use of his first name he opened his eyes and took a deep breath, “No it's alright Potter,” he squeezed back with shaking fingers, “I think my most terrible memory is the Room of Requirement. I really thought I would die there. I had many nightmares about it, I still do. Or, the memory of Hagrid carrying you out of the forest. That was the moment I thought the war was lost and that no one was going to come out of it alive…”

 

Still holding his hand Potter answered too. “Mine is the moment I made my way through the castle to die in the forest. I was alone and scared but I knew I had to do it. I knew the only way to end it all was to die there…”

 

Draco couldn't stop the tears this time. Why did they have to go through a war. They were just kids and nothing like that should have happened to them. They were veterans by the age of eighteen.

 

He couldn't stop sobbing. He felt himself swept up to his feet and hugged tightly by Potter. He didn't let go until Draco calmed down again. 

 

“Sit down, I'll be back in a minute.” 

 

Draco did as told, not caring about anything at that moment. He felt cold and his body was numb, not even the flames could warm him. 

 

A short time later Potter was back and pulled at his hand “Get up, Draco, come on.”

 

He looked to the other man not knowing what he expected to see, but his eyes were red too and he really looked like he cared about him in that moment, so Draco stood up. 

 

Potter wrapped his arm around his middle and began to walk him into the bathroom. 

 

“What are you doing Potter?” 

 

“I've run you a bath. I know you said you want to get in there tonight but I think you need one now. Hermione did this for me a few times this summer. Sit down, I'll help you with your clothes.”

 

Usually he would protest but he didn't care at all now. Instead, he sat down on the toilet and let Potter undress him. When he was left only in his pants, Potter stood up and looked at him with blown pupils, “call me when you need something, yes?” 

 

He had already made his way to the door when Draco stood up and grabbed his hand. “Could you stay? Please? I don't want to be alone. You could come in there with me, we can just leave our pants on. Or sit by my side, anything, but don't leave.”

 

“Uhm… Yeah sure. Wait a second.” He undressed quickly and walked back over to him. “Come on Draco. Let's take a bath, everything's going to be alright soon,” he pulled his hand and maneuvered them into the hot water. 

 

As the hot water swept around him he realised that he was shaking and that his breathing was still uneasy. 

 

Potter sat down next to him and laid one arm around him to pull him closer, rubbing small circles with his thumb on the part of his back where he touched him. 

 

They sat there for what felt like an eternity, until Draco finally managed to calm down. Carefully, he rested his head on Potter's shoulder and closed his eyes. 

 

“Sorry.” 

 

“Don't be sorry Malfoy. We're all going through this.”

 

“Well then thank you for taking care of me. And call me Draco. We're currently sitting in a bathtub together. I think we're on a first name basis now.”

 

“Okay,” Potter chuckled softly, “Draco.”

 

The water was warm and leaning against Potter was very comfortable, so he relaxed a bit more. Exhaustion took control and he fell asleep to the feeling of Potter's thumb drawing small patterns on his back.

 

Draco didn't know how long he had been asleep, but when he woke up again he was laying in bed and was wrapped in a big towel and two blankets. His stirrings must have alarmed Potter, Harry, because a few seconds later he stood in the bedroom and looked at him. 

 

“I just thought about waking you up. Dinner is here and you should eat. Do you feel better now?” 

 

“Yes, thanks again… It was really nice of you to help me earlier, and seemingly to bring me to bed afterwards. The bath was exactly what I needed,” he answered sleepily. 

 

“No problem, Draco. Get dressed and come get something to eat.”

 

When Draco emerged from the bedroom Harry was already sitting at the table waiting for him to join. 

 

They ate in silence but as soon as the plates were empty Harry began to talk. 

 

“Do you think you can manage a few questions more tonight? Or would you prefer to quit for today and start again tomorrow morning?” Harry asked carefully. 

 

“I'm fine. We can try a few more tonight. I'll let you know when I can't take it anymore.”

 

“Okay, so it's your turn I believe”

 

Draco walked over to his armchair and sat down to wait for Potter to join him there. As Potter took his usual seat he read the next question. 

 

_“19. If you knew that in one year you would die suddenly, would you change anything about the way you are now living? Why?”_

 

“Fuck yes I would! I would leave this castle to pick up Teddy and then I would show him the world. I would take pictures of us everywhere so that he could look at them when he's older, since he's too young now to remember that we went there.”

 

“Well mine isn't that spectacular or noble… I would move to London and go clubbing all night long, fucking everyone I find on the way,” Draco laughed. 

 

“Well, I think if it wasn’t for Teddy I would do the same,” Potter grinned back at him. 

 

“Nice to know that there is still a normal eighteen-year-old to find in ‘daddy Harry.’ It's your turn.” 

 

_“20. What does friendship mean to you?”_

 

“They couldn't be any more vague could they? I could answer with a lot but I don't think that's how it works. So friendship. I wouldn't be here without my friend. I wouldn't have survived the war. Pansy saved me a lot of times, so did Crabbe and Goyle. Friendship means to take care of each other, that I can always go to them when I'm in trouble, and that they can always come to me. Not caring about the flaws one has, instead appreciating the good stuff even more. Laughing and crying together and fucking shit up pretty bad from time to time. Coming back together after a fight, because let's be honest here, we all fight from time to time. That's friendship to me.”

 

“I couldn't have said that better… friendship is the most precious thing people can have. It's loving and caring, it's fighting and laughing. Hermione and Ron helped me so much over the years. I wouldn't have even survived my first year here without their help. We had our problems on the way but we always came back to one another. I believe friends are the family you choose for yourself.”

 

“I'm pretty sure Granger saved your arses more often than I can count. I always hated her for her intelligence you know. She was always one step ahead of me and my father wasn't pleased with that.”

 

“Yeah that's true. We would have been lost without Hermione’s brain. But we also would have been lost without Ron's loyalty towards us. He stepped in front of a possible mass murderer while his leg was broken and told him that he had to kill him before he could kill me,” Harry said laughing, “I love them so much. They are the embodiment of friendship for me.”

 

“I think the three of you are bat-shit crazy, but who am I to judge,” Draco sniggerd. It was impossibly easy to laugh with Harry - something he never would have thought possible. 

 

“Soo tell me Harry, _21\. What roles do love and affection play in your life?”_

 

“Big ones. I grew up without any of it. My future partner has to suffer the whole program. I'm not good with words, so I show someone that I love and care about them. I'm the biggest sap someone could find on this planet but I can't help it.”

 

“Well I don't know about myself. I never had a relationship with someone I could tell I was in love with. I would be happy to find someone that loves me and whom I love too, but I don't know if that'll ever happen. I love affection though. I love to take care of my friends and family and I love it when someone is affectionate towards me.”

 

Potter just hummed. 

 

“Let's see what the next question is. _22\. Alternate sharing something you consider a positive characteristic of your partner. Share a total of five items.”_

 

“I couldn't have answered that two days ago…” 

 

“Yeah me neither…” 

 

“So number one: you are funny. I never would have thought that,” Harry said. 

 

“You are good company. Never thought that either.” 

 

“Number two: you sing for your ill mother. I really want to hear you sing so I'm going to call you in for duty when I'm sick the next time,” Harry laughed. 

 

“Haha, very funny you jerk. You're great with kids, seemingly. You love Teddy.”

 

“Number three: you seem to be one of those friends that helps you bury a body without asking questions and that's great.”

 

“Yes I am. You're great at taking care of others. You helped me so much today and I'm feeling way better than usual after having an episode. Thank you again…” 

 

“Number four: I wanted to say that you git, you're also great at helping others. You did the same thing for me last night. 

 

“Mhm. You're intelligent. Again, something I never thought. As I said, I value intelligence.”

 

“You're right, you said that didn’t you? Number five: you love your friends.”

 

“You always seem to know what to do, no matter what happens. I like your impulsiveness. But if you ever mention that to someone else I'm going to kill you.”

 

Harry laughed, “yeah why let them know that the git Malfoy actually is a decent human being. I would never dream of that.”

 

Draco couldn't resist laughing along with him. 

“So off to the next question, I'm getting tired. _23\. How close and warm is your family? Do you feel your childhood was happier than most other people’s?”_

 

“My mother was always a warm embrace; father, on the other hand, got colder from year to year. He had expectations I couldn't hold up to. Mother always just wanted me to be happy. I think I had a very happy childhood until the Dark Lord came back. I had a loving mother and a father that bought me everything I wanted. I think you're right. I really was a spoiled prat.”

 

“Yes you were,” Harry smiled, “you already know about the way I grew up. But I don't consider the muggles my family. The Weasley’s took me in and Molly made me her seventh son, so I consider them my family. I am really close to all of them, even after the break-up with Ginny. The Burrow is one of these places where you arrive and feel straight at home. I love it there and I love the feeling of family they give me.”

 

“That sounds great. I'm happy you found a family in them Harry. Family is important.”

 

“Yeah, thank you. I'm happy they found me.”

 

Draco smiled and read the next question. _“24. How do you feel about your relationship with your mother?”_

 

“Again, I'll talk about Molly here. She's great and I love her. She gave me my first real Christmas present, you know. I love that she adopted me and that she cares about me. I'm feeling really great about our relationship.”

 

“A Weasley jumper wasn't it? You wore that thing till April in our first year… I’m also happy with the relationship I have with my mother. She's soft and warm but also a Slytherin through and through. I love her.”

 

“You remember what I was wearing in our first year?” 

 

“Well, yes? It was horrendous for my little, gay heart to watch you always run around in the same jumper, you know? No one should be allowed to do such things - not even you. Pansy still can't hear the word 'jumper' without rolling her eyes.” Draco tried to keep his serious face.

 

“For your little, gay heart? Are you kidding me?” 

 

“Yes Harry,” Draco burst out laughing, “I just found it barbaric that you wore this thing for four months straight.”

 

“Oh shut up. Let's take a look at the next question. If it's simple we can answer it but after that I want to go to bed.”

 

“Alright. Sounds like a plan.”

 

They looked at the parchment but it was empty. 

 

“Huh, seems like we managed all the questions for today,” Harry said. 

 

“Yeah seems like it. Well, then off to bed. See you there.” Draco stood up to fetch his pyjamas and go to the bathroom. 

 

While brushing his teeth he thought about the day again. Something deep inside him stirred as he thought of Potter's thumb on his back and the way the other took care of him today. Shaking his head, he willed the thoughts away before leaving the bathroom again. 

 

By the time Harry came to bed, Draco's brain was already heavy with sleep, which surprised him because he slept the better part of this day already. Answering the questions apparently drained him, but he couldn't help but to admit that it worked. He and Harry were coming along pretty well if one could say so. 

 

“Good night Draco,” came Harry's voice from somewhere behind him. 

 

“Mmh, night Harry…”

 

“I'll try not to behave like a Devil’s Snare tonight.”

 

“We both know by now that it’s impossible for you, I think…” 

 

“Mh sorry then…”

 

“Don't mind,” he mumbled.

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“I said I don't mind. Come over here now if you'll let me sleep then.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Mhm, come over here you sap so that I can sleep.”

 

Harry scooted over so that he was spooning him and put his arm around his middle, “Is this okay for you?” he said nervously. 

 

Draco took Harry's hand into his own and shoved them both under his chin. This move pressed Harry's chest flat against his back now, “Mhm, ‘s okay. Sleep.” 

 

Harry made himself comfortable next to him and while he tried to fall asleep he could feel Harry's breath ghosting over his neck, which gave him goosebumps all over his body. 

 

‘How did this happen?’ He asked himself. A few days ago they would have killed each other if given the chance and now they were cuddled up together in a bed. Sometimes, Draco thought, life is crazy. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic <3
> 
> Also find me on tumblr  
> https://gnarf.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta drarryismymuse!  
> I'm really glad I found you! <3
> 
> And also thanks to restlessandordinary for your help here :)
> 
> \--------
> 
> I had great fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it! :)

The next morning Draco was surprised that this time he was the clingy one. His leg was sprawled over Harry's and he could feel one of his arms beneath him. His own arm rested on Harry's chest while his head was buried in his neck. He could get used to waking up like this he thought. 

 

Harry was already awake, again drawing lazy circles on his back. Draco took a deep breath and stretched one time before he shoved his head deeper into Harry's neck, “It's way too early, why are you already awake?” he mumbled. 

 

“Did I wake you?” the hand on his back stilled. 

 

“Don't think so,” he yawned. 

 

“Good, I tried to stay still but I think I got carried away,” he felt Harry's hand on his back twitch as an explanation. 

 

“That's okay. I like it.” 

 

“Oh, okay then,” he rest his chin on top of Draco's head now and began to move his hand again, “try to sleep some more. It really is way too early.”

 

“Mhm, you should sleep as well.”

 

“I'll try…” 

 

Draco didn't take long to doze off again. 

 

The next time he woke up he was alone in bed. He stood up to go to the bathroom only to find it locked. 

 

“Harry? Will you be long in there? I really need to use the toilet!”

 

As soon as he finished his sentence the door swung open and he found himself in front of a very naked Harry Potter, the only thing he wore was a towel wrapped loosely and way too low around his hips. He nearly drooled at the sight. 

 

“Just finished,” he said, while rubbing his hair dry with an other towel. Taking in the sight of Draco he asked, “are you all right? You look a bit pale.”

 

“Uhm,” he ripped his eyes away from the loose towel around Harry’s hips, “yes, all right, just stood up.”

 

Thankfully Harry then stepped out of his way so that he could use the bathroom. 

 

He forced down the semi hard-on he got while he was staring at Harry so that he could finally use the toilet before his bladder exploded. He scolded himself the entire time he was in there. He can't start to look at Potter that way, he just can't. Not after everything they’d accomplished over the last few days. 

 

Finally done with everything, he got out of there and proceeded to eat breakfast. 

 

After the plates were emptied and the table was cleaned they pulled out the letter to read their daily message from the headmistress. 

 

Good morning gentlemen, 

If you followed through with the plan, this could be your last day in here. 

Today you'll get your final twelve questions and one task. After you've finished all of it you are free to go. 

We all hope that you two will be polite to each other in the future after this experience. 

Have fun. 

 

Minerva McGonagall 

 

 

“So, do you want to finish this today?” Harry asked. 

 

“Let's see what the questions are… I'm sure at least one of them will fuck one of us up again.”

 

“Yeah probably. So let's do it. _25\. Make three true ‘we’ statements each. For instance, ‘We are both in this room feeling …’_ ”

 

“Uhm, we're both done with these questions,” Draco said. 

 

“Yeah that's right, we're both surprised that this went so well.”

 

“True, we're both happy about that as well?” 

 

“Yes we are,” Harry smiled at him, “we are both friends now?” 

 

“Yes,” Draco's heart missed a beat, “we're both tired of fighting against each other.”

 

“Definitely. We are both surprised how easy it comes to us to comfort each other.” Harry finished with a smile. 

 

“Well that was surprisingly easy once more. Let's see the next one. _26\. Complete this sentence: ‘I wish I had someone with whom I could share ... ‘_ ”

 

“Well that's easy too, I think.” Harry said, shrugging, “I wish I had someone with whom I could share my life with.”

 

“Mh yeah I wish I had someone with whom I could share everything.”

 

“Everything? Isn't that just too easy?” 

 

“Why? I mean it. I'm a very wealthy man and it's no fun alone. Also ‘everything’ includes my life too. So I'm not just sharing my self I'm also sharing everything I've got,” Draco smirked. 

 

“Well if you explain it like that I'm sure that it counts. Git.” 

 

Draco burst out laughing now. It was just too easy to rile him up. He always had fun doing that and he'll never stop it, that's for sure. 

 

“Oh shut up. _27\. If you were going to become a close friend with your partner, please share what would be important for him or her to know,”_ Harry reads. 

 

“Are you really pouting now?” Draco definitely noticed the glint of something in Harry’s eyes. 

 

“I'm not…” 

 

“Yes you are,” Draco smirked at him. 

 

“No I'm not. I just think that you are a poshy git. Would you answer the question now?” 

 

“Of course I'll answer your question, my love. We don't want you to keep on pouting do we? It would be important for you to know that I'll never stop riling you up and that my friends need strong nerves because I do shit like that with all of them. But in a loving kind of way. Also I'm a mess but I'm getting better. And don't lie to me, I prefer the truth even if it's ugly.”

 

“Well I could live with that,” Harry said with a mischievous grin, “I'm an all or nothing person. I would do everything for my friends and it's incredibly hard for me to ask for help. And I also prefer if someone tells me the truth instead of lying to spare me.”

 

_“28. Tell your partner what you like about them; be very honest this time, saying things that you might not say to someone you’ve just met,”_ Draco read. 

 

“Let's wait until we eat lunch to answer that. I've got to think about that one,” Harry said with furrowed brows. 

 

“Sure, why not?” 

 

They spent the rest of the morning lounging around in their small quarters. Draco caught Harry occasionally looking at him with a strange look on his face that he couldn't pinpoint. He also watched Harry. How should he answer this question? There is too much potential to ruin what they’ve gained. He thought about Harry's hand on his back and the sight he got this morning. He can't tell everything. The truth would be that he has somehow managed to fall for this stupid dork sometime over the last few days. How could this happen? He was angry at himself for being so dumb. There is no chance that this will end well and it will be his fault. 

 

Harry surely realised the change of atmosphere around him but he was nice enough to ignore it. Only, when Draco sat down at the fireplace with an annoyed huff he came over to him and stroked his head a few times before sitting down in his own armchair. 

 

“Everything's going to be alright Draco. Stop worrying. I can see it.”

 

“Hmm sure…” 

 

They sat in silence for a while, just staring at the flames until Harry spoke again. “I like your hair.”

 

“What?” 

 

“I'm telling you what I like about you. I like your hair. And your eyes, they are very expressive. You can hide what you're thinking, but when one knows what to look for one finds the answer there. I like that you care and I like that you're honest now. I like it that you can make me feel better when I'm down and I like that it's easy to laugh with you. I like you,” Harry finished with a pink blush on his face. 

 

“I thought we were doing this after lunch…” Draco couldn't look at him now. Harry likes him, that should be enough for him, but he knew it wasn’t. 

 

“You don't have to answer it now too.”

 

“I know. I like your eyes too Harry, they are impossibly green and I could lose myself just looking at them. I like that you don't judge too quickly and I like that you care about everyone. I like that you comfort me when you feel I need it and I like it that you're brave. I like that you don't judge me because of my past anymore, that means a lot to me. I like it that you came out so great after everything that happened to you. I… I like you too,” he still wasn't looking at the other man as he finished so he was startled when he felt a hand on his own, squeezing it softly.

 

Once he dared a glance at Harry, he found him watching the flames in front of them with a happy smile on his face. 

 

They didn't talk for a long time, just sitting in their armchairs while Harry held his hand, watching the flames dance together. 

 

When lunch came Draco was already drifting off to sleep, but he managed to get up and eat something. 

 

After lunch Harry pulled out the parchment again. “You want to take a look at the next question?” he asked. 

 

“Sure. We have to answer them all anyway…”

 

“Okay then. _29\. Share with your partner an embarrassing moment in your life.”_

 

“Wow. Okay.” Draco thought for a second, “I told you that I was scared of the peacocks already. Well one time while I was in the gardens one of those white monsters attacked me, so I ran. The gardens of the Mansion are huge and this thing chased me all over the place until I reached a tree I could climb. I sat there for five hours while this thing waited on the ground for me to come back down, occasionally calling over his buddies. In the end there were five peacocks strutting around my tree until someone found me and shoo’d them away.”

 

“That sounds horrible, not embarrassing…” 

 

“Yeah, the embarrassing part is that I was fourteen at the time…” 

 

“You're kidding…” 

 

“No I'm not. I dare you to laugh at me Harry! Those beasts are scary as fuck!”

 

Harry burst out laughing now. It took him five minutes and around one hundred apologies before he could breathe and talk again without giggling. Draco smacked his arm for that. “Okay, okay I'm sorry! I'll tell you mine. When I was small and the Dursley’s made a trip without me I always had to stay with our neighbour, Mrs Figg. I always thought that she was a bit crazy, one of those old ladies with a smelly house and a horde of cats. But the time I was visiting her while the Dursley’s went to seaworld topped it all. She had a wedding planned for two of her cats and I had to be the best man for the groom. The ‘ceremony’ was held in her garden and I had to go through the whole thing, including the best man's speech while the cats got their milk. So I had to stand there and talk about the cat for about ten minutes, to cats, and my crying neighbour. The worst part of it was that the cute girl from my class saw it and the whole story spread like wildfire after.”

 

“Harry Potter, the cat whisperer,” Draco said grinning, “I like that. Is there a chance she put this on one of those muggle tapes? I would love to see that.”

 

“Shut up. I bet she did and I'm impressed that you know tapes. But you don't put something on there, you film it while it happens.”

 

“I have to meet her and ask for it. I'll ask the next question before you kill me. _30\. When did you last cry in front of another person? By yourself?”_

 

“Uhm I cried yesterday with you and I cry nearly everyday about something. I won't allow you to meet her. I don't want you to see that video.”

 

“I cried yesterday and I don't know when I've cried the last time alone. Maybe two days before we got locked up in here. Since when do I need your permission to do something?”

 

“Since now.” 

 

_“31. Tell your partner something that you like about them.’_ Really? Again?”

 

“We just had that… I'll change it a bit and hope it counts. I’ll tell you something you're doing that I like. I like that you play with your hair when you're trying to concentrate, and that you let me cuddle you while you're asleep,” Harry said without missing a beat. 

 

“Uhm, well…” Draco felt himself blushing again. “Do you know you bite your lip when you're thinking? I like that. And I like the thing you do with your thumb on my back.”

 

“No, I didn't know that.” 

 

Draco could tell that the last few questions changed something between them. There was a small shift in atmosphere between them, but he couldn't yet tell what it was about. Maybe he had said too much. Maybe Harry also noticed that Draco had fallen for him. He knew he was overthinking again, but he couldn't help the rising panic. 

 

“Stop panicking Draco. Here, let's read the next one. _“32. What, if anything, is too serious to be joked about?”_

 

This question helped him to clear his head. “The war.”

 

“Yes. The war. Maybe someday but not now.”

 

“Do you mind if we take a break after the next question? I think I could use a nap.”

 

“Not at all. You look tired.” 

 

“Thank you. Sooo _33\. If you were to die this evening with no opportunity to communicate with anyone, what would you most regret not having told someone? Why haven’t you told them yet?”_

 

“Uhm, well. I met this bloke not long ago and I never told him how great he is. I think I would regret not telling him.”

 

“Why haven't you told him yet?” he didn't know why he asked. Falling for Harry was one thing, but talking with him about another bloke was a whole new level of self-destruction. 

 

“I never had the opportunity to do so,” Harry answered with a shrug. “What about you?”

 

“I don't know… I think the only thing I want to tell someone right now is something I want to say to you. So if I die in my sleep now then that's at least one thing I don't have to worry about anymore. Thank you, Harry. For forgiving what a jerk I was. And thank you for being my friend now. That means more to me than you ever could imagine and I hope that we'll still be friends when this lock-up is over and we've answered all these fucking questions. A few days can't fix it all, I know, but I think we're in a good way and I know I will miss this.” With that said, he stood up and went straight to bed. 

 

A short time after he laid down he could hear Harry coming in. He tried to pretend that he was already asleep but he knew Harry wouldn't fall for that. 

 

“Draco? Do you mind if I come in? I could use some sleep too.”

 

“No, come in.”

 

Harry climbed carefully into bed and laid down next to him. He turned a few times until he let out a frustrated huff and pulled Draco into his arms. Burying his face in Draco's neck he let out a long breath and finally lay still. 

 

They both fell asleep smiling. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic <3
> 
> Also find me on tumblr  
> https://gnarf.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta drarryismymuse!  
> I'm really glad I found you! <3
> 
> And also thanks to restlessandordinary for your help here :)
> 
> \--------
> 
> I had great fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it! :)

When Draco woke up it was dark outside and Harry was still laying next to him. Absently, he took Harry's hand into his own, drawing small circles onto it until he woke up. 

 

“How late is it?” he heard Harry mumble. 

 

“I don't know, late. It's already dark outside.”

 

“Hmm. I don't want to get up.”

 

“Me neither. But we have to finish the questions. There are only three of them left.”

 

Harry let go of Draco and rolled on his back, “Let's stay a bit longer in bed. I really don't want to get up now.” 

 

Draco could hear his sad tone, even though he tried to hide it from him. He turned around to face Harry. “What's wrong?” 

 

“I'm going to miss this too, Draco. I don't want to get out of here and lose you again.”

 

“Hmm, that won't happen,” he scooted closer to Harry and lay his hand on his stomach, beginning to draw small circles again. 

 

“How can you be sure?”

 

“Well if we both don't want that then it won't happen.”

 

Suddenly he got pulled forward so that he lay pretty uncomfortably, half on top of Harry. “Ouch you troll! That hurt!” he leaned on his elbows to try and get a bit more comfortable. 

 

“Sorry,” Harry smiled up at him as he slowly stroked his hand from Draco's arm all the way up to his neck looking for permission before moving on. 

 

Draco's heart was beating fast now, but he gave Harry a short nod before he closed his eyes. 

 

He could feel Harry carefully explore his face with shaking fingers, stroking over his eyebrows and the side of his nose to caress his cheek. As Harry's finger touched his lips he let out a small gasp. 

 

“Draco, look at me,” he could hear Harry's tentative voice, “please.” 

 

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. They were only inches apart now and Draco could see every tiny scar Harry had on his beautiful face. He didn't dare breathe now, waiting for the other to say or do something. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” Harry asked after several quiet seconds that felt like an entire life. 

 

Draco managed to whisper a “yes” before his whole word exploded. 

 

He felt Harry's lips pressing soft against his own before he even finished the one word, and it was more than he could ever imagine. It was soft and warm and Draco melted into it as he kissed back. 

Harry let his hands wander from his neck all the way down his back and up again. Draco needed more of that, more of Harry. 

 

He softly bit Harry's lower lip before kissing his way down Harry's neck, where he found a spot that made the other man let out a small whimper, then he sucked hard. 

 

He was pulled up to Harry's face again and their mouths crashed together. Rolling them over so that Harry lay on top now, he somehow managed to deepen the kiss. Their tongues began to explore and Draco pulled Harry flat on top of him, one hand in Harry's hair, the other on the small of his back. 

 

It didn't take long for the kiss to get hot, which left them panting every time they stopped to take a breath. Harry shifted a bit and suddenly he could feel his hard length pressed against his own. Draco couldn't stop the small moan that escaped him and he felt Harry shudder above him. 

 

“Please Draco,” he could hear the gasping voice of Harry, “tell me if you want us to stop.” 

 

“No,” he pushed up into Harry, which made him shiver again, “more. I need more. Please.” He nearly whimpered now but he didn't care. His hands roamed over Harry's body as he pushed up once more. 

 

Harry let out a small gasp before he rolled them to their sides. “Are you sure?” he breathed in between kisses. 

 

Draco groaned at the loss of Harry's hardness pressed against him, but it seemed to satisfy Harry, because suddenly he felt their clothes vanished. Harry let out a deep growl while he pushed his tongue back into Draco's mouth and let his hand wander downwards. 

 

Draco grabbed Harry’s hip and pulled him close, but before he could gather the courage to do more he felt Harry's already-leaking dick press against his own, Harry stroking them both at once. 

 

It only took a few strokes before Harry's whole body stiffened and with a moaned “Draco” he was coming all over them. This, and the feeling of Harry wanking him with his own come, was enough to push him over the edge as well. He buried his head in Harry's neck and let out a cry as he pumped his load into Harry’s fist and onto their stomachs. 

 

They lay next to each other gasping for air for a few minutes until Draco grabbed his wand from the nightstand and shot a few cleaning charms all over them and their bed.

 

Letting his wand drop down behind him, he pulled Harry into his arms again and breathed in the intoxicating smell of him. 

 

“Please tell me you know where you put our clothes.”

 

Harry laughed at that, “Nope, I have no idea where they went. Sorry if you liked them though. I'm just happy that I left the parchment at the table before I came here.”

 

“Hmm, do you think we can keep these quarters if we blackmail McGonagall?”

 

“We can try, maybe if we tell her that it's the only way to keep us from fighting.”

 

“Hmm good idea. Now let's get up and finish the questions.”

 

“Do we really have to?” Harry groaned out. 

 

“Yes, and I'm hungry.” He pulled away from Harry after giving him a quick kiss and moved towards the wardrobe to search for new clothes. 

 

After eating dinner they sat down by the fireplace again, like they did every night, and together they looked at the parchment. 

 

“Only three left.” Harry said. 

 

“Well then, let's do it. Ask me the next one.”

 

_“34. Your house, containing everything you own, catches fire. After saving your loved ones and pets, you have time to safely make a final dash to save any one item. What would it be? Why?”_

 

“I would save the diary I’ve written in since I learned to write. My whole life is in those pages.”

 

“I would save my photo album. It contains the only pictures of my parents I've ever had.”

 

“I would save that too if I were you… _35\. Of all the people in your family, whose death would you find most disturbing? Why?”_

 

“Here we are with the family thing again. Again, I'm talking about the Weasleys, if that's okay. I would find Ron's death the most disturbing. He has been there from the beginning and without him I wouldn't have any of them.” 

 

“I would find the death of my mother the most disturbing, because I love her the most.”

 

“Let's hope nothing like that happens anytime soon…” 

 

“Yeah…” 

 

Harry took his hand again and smiled fondly at him, “are you ready for the last question?” 

 

“It has to come anyways. Yes I am.” 

 

_“36. Share a personal problem and ask your partner’s advice on how he or she might handle it. Also, ask your partner to reflect back to you how you seem to be feeling about the problem you have chosen.”_

 

“I don't have any personal problems right now. I don't know how to answer that.” 

 

“I've got one, I can go first if you'd like. You could help me with mine,” Harry said. 

 

“Well go on then.”

 

“Okay, I told you about the guy I met earlier. I made up my mind and I think I would like to ask him if he wants to date me, but I don't know how to do that. Any suggestions?” 

 

Draco could feel the colour drain from his face. There are only two options here. The first is that Harry is talking about him. The second is that Harry just used him earlier. He looked over at him but he couldn't read his face this time. 

 

Deciding on the all-or-nothing thing Harry liked he said, “just ask him. He would be the biggest jerk on earth if he said no. And I don't know how you're feeling about this problem, I can't tell by the way you look right now. 

 

A big grin broke free on Harry's face as he stood up and pulled Draco to his feet. “Well if you say so,” he said, “Draco, I know that we have our history and that it won't be easy but I think you're great and I'd like to ask you if you would like to date me?”

 

“Yes, you sap. You're going to be my end, you know that,” he pulled Harry close and kissed him. “Now that we've settled that, I can think of a personal problem too. You know I've got this incredibly annoying boyfriend and I would like to know if you have any ideas on how I could get him into the nice bathtub over there with me.”

 

“Ah I don't know. Try to catch him on the way there maybe?” and he made a run to the bathroom. 

 

Draco chuckled as he picked up the parchment to look if that was enough for the last question. It was. New words appeared as he made his way to the bathroom. 

 

Congratulations, 

The last task is to look into each other's eyes for four minutes. 

I'm sure you can handle that now. 

 

Minerva McGonagall 

 

Yes, they could handle that now, Draco thought as he walked into the bathroom where he watched his already naked boyfriend filling the bathtub with hot water. Smiling, he closed the door behind them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic <3
> 
> Also find me on tumblr  
> https://gnarf.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic <3
> 
> Also find me on tumblr  
> https://gnarf.tumblr.com/


End file.
